Late Night Incidents
by princessblair
Summary: She came to his room to appeal an issue. He didn't think it would lead to this. Snippets of the times they are together. Slightly OOC Lemony glory!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, probably only the perviness ,_

_Knock knock._

"Come in." Levi's slightly tired voice had cut the silent air around him as he allowed the intruder inside his room. He had been studying various statuses for next week's mission and thus has been cutting down his sleep for one week now. He shuffled the classified papers into a neat pile much like the rest of his room. _Neat. _Just how he likes it.

"H-Heichou…" The soft voice stuttered. Levi contemplated on who would disturb him at this hour. On cue, he spins around to be met by a small feminine figure by the door. He sighs deeply. Surely even _she_ would know not to disturb him now, would she?

"Ackerman, what do you want _brat?" _ He mustered his most pointed narrow glare he could.

"I want you to pull out Eren from this mission, he's not well yet! He just—" She started rambling all the while subconsciously moving closer towards his desk. Levi sighed again as he turned his small wooden chair towards his subordinate. Gods, he should have known this would be coming.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't care what you think or feel but the safety of humankind is in his hands right now. I don't think anything would make me change my mind about that. So get the fuck out of my room and go to sleep." He gestured his hand to indicate he was done talking to her and made a sign to lead her to the door.

He glanced at her figure; he noted that she was slightly red _'probably from anger'_ and shaking. She held no indication that she will be leaving as she closed the distance between them even more. She towered over his sitting figure.

"I will do anything, Heichou." Mikasa announced with a slight tremor in her voice. He scoffed at her naiveté. She couldn't possibly think she could convince him, right?

"Leave." Levi said coldly.

"Please, for the sake of my sanity—" She started again. Having about enough he tried to stand up to drag the girl out of his room but alas, as stubborn as she was she straddled his lap.

Needless to say, Levi's eyes grew marginally wide. _Gulp_.

"Wh-what are you doing you imbecile—" Levi stuttered.

"Heichou," She buried her head in his neck and he glanced for the first time what she was wearing, or rather _what she wasn't wearing._ Good gods, she was only wearing the standard issued white camisole uniform the government provided. He suddenly wondered if she was wearing anything underneath. Gods! Where had that thought come from?

"—I'll do anything Heichou wants… mmmm" The girl on his lap started nibbling lightly on his neck that earned her a sharp gasp. Mikasa noted that the man underneath her was slightly trembling. _Good. _

"Heichou's so firm." She moaned into his ear. He swore right there and then that this girl will be the death of him. Still, keeping his composure and probably still shell-shocked from the situation; Levi still sat still.

Just then Mikasa grabbed his cold and almost white hands. She blew on it playfully and dragged it slowly across her collarbone guiding it with her own small hands.

"Levi is so strong." She murmured, her lips ghosting right above his almost teasing him to close the gap between them. He didn't though '_She isn't getting that'_

She dragged his hands lower towards her breast, towards the little peaks. He slightly brushed his thumb against them that awarded him a low husky moan from the girl. "Heichou…" She moaned again.

"What are you doing?" His voice lost its usual coldness and was replaced with soft sincerity with a mix of curiosity.

She guided his hands lower, towards her- _Gulp_. Remembering his musings before, he found his answers before him. _She isn't wearing anything underneath. Gods, she was planning this all along._ He thought.

She guided his rough hands in her entrance with him flicking his fingers when he found her sensitive bundle of nerves. He took initiative as he plunged 2 fingers into her wet privacy. She grasped his shoulders scrapping her nails on them in the process as he pushed in and out of her hitting that oh so sweet spot she hadn't let anyone touch. _Until now._

"L-levi—I" She was coming undone and she couldn't for the life of herself, stop it. Levi pumped his finger in her faster as her moans started getting louder- shorter breaths came out from her pink mouth. He sucked on her neck leaving an angry red mark in its wake as her muscles gripped his fingers tighter. _Hotter_. He rubbed her clit again to intensify her pleasure and earned him a shaky moan. Her hips started bucking and moving on its own accord.

She all but shouted his name as she came in his hands. They tried to catch their breaths, Levi not removing his hand.

Mikasa, as if remembering she was here to seduce_,_ not to be _seduced_ mentally gathered herself up and grasped his hands which was still inside her.

"Good night, Heichou." Mikasa purred in his ears as she removed his hands from her and left his room her original reason for coming to his room now completely forgotten.

Levi still startled; frozen on the spot even after he had heard the door's soft click indicating her departure. He stared at his hand that a mere minute ago was inside Mikasa; his fingers twitching as if in realization.

_Oh god. _He thought.

_She had impaled herself on my hand…she had dirtied it with her lust. _He took a big gulp of air.

The clean-freak in him found that he didn't mind much. He kind of liked this dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock knock _

Levi sighed. This was probably the fourth time this week she has been knocking on his door. He suppose that after the _incident_ two weeks ago, he couldn't –for the life of him- get her out of his mind as well. But _damn_ it, he needs sleep too. Deciding to just turn her away for tonight he opened the door for her and was greeted by a small smile of sorts.

"Heichou, good evening." She began shyly. Levi sighs again.

"What is it this time, Ackerman? I'm tired." He said disinterestedly. He was trying to feel (and act) indifferent and Mikasa notices that the slight twitch on his lips indicated otherwise. _He expected her_. She notes.

"You seem stressed lately, Corporal. I just want to help you." She pushed past him and entered his room, making herself comfortable in his bed. He sighs yet again simply because he's grown tired of trying to push away the stubborn _brat_.

"Don't be shy, Heichou. If I remembered correctly, last week you shoved me into your office demanding me to return the favor and suck you off." She said crudely and rather cheekily. Her smile grew as his glare towards her intensified. Within a blink she was pushed to the bed by Levi, with him directly hovering above her.

"I am stressed because you keep coming here every _damn_ night." He growled. She let out a rare giggle that had him glaring at her even more. He decided that tonight he is going to _finally_ throw her out and retain at least a semblance of authority over this rogue girl.

"I'm not leaving, Levi." She drawled his name out of her lips that almost made him come right there and then. Mikasa shifted herself a bit propping her elbows to lean in closer to him. His eyes, keeping a steady stare at her luscious lips, and he remembers just last week he had it wrapped around him. He groaned inwardly.

She grabs his neck with one of her hands and closes the distance between her and Levi making them both moan at the contact. Mikasa can almost hear the thin thread of self-control of Levi break as he practically rips apart her white dress shirt.

"You- you're not wearing anything underneath! You never wear anything underneath!" He exclaimed suddenly scandalized by her lack of undergarments. "Yeah, so?" was her short reply. To be honest, she was extremely aroused and she couldn't care less what she was wearing _or not_.

"So?! I don't want other men looking at what's mine lewdly!" Yeah, he probably shouldn't have said that.

It was Mikasa's turn to sigh as she breaks free from her lust-induced brain coma. "I only remove my underwear when I'm coming to you."

"Oh." He said stupidly and he feels like this is the first time he's been speechless in a very long time. He continues kissing her, this time with tenderness that probably came with her admission. She wraps her arms around him holding him tighter and he lowers his body towards hers both groaning when his arousal pressed against hers in the process. He starts to touch her breasts with one hand the other desperately reaching farther.

He sneaks a glimpse of her half-lidded eyes that he finally accepts this kind of _relationship _that they have; if you can call it that. With her eyes glazed over with want, her lips parted with a soft sigh and her cheeks flushed with excitement, he can honestly say he had never seen her more beautiful. As soon as those thoughts entered his mind he entered her with his fingers _hard. _Her soft sighs that were now blowing against his ears making him painfully aware of his own arousal.

"Levi, fuck me." In the end, it was her crudeness with her wanton need that made him plunge deep inside her hard and fast with his cock; without any second thoughts.

* * *

Mikasa finally breaks free from his grasp, shoving his hands in a playful manner earning her a low growl from him. Hauling herself out of his bed she throws him a saucy wink before she slips a piece of paper in his hands. Saucy wink? _Mikasa?_ How bizarre.

As he hears his door's soft click as she shuts it behind her he realizes how could he have fallen for such a feisty girl. It wasn't until he opens his hand and read what's inside it that he realizes even a single note can make him smile now.

"My heart, whatever you do... It's yours".

_Damn_ he's getting soft.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa took a bite out of her bread as she sneaked some quick glances towards Levi. Subconsciously, she had let out a small smile in its wake which caused quite a stir in their group.

"Mik-kaasa?" Jean interrupted her swimming thoughts about her Corporal. She narrowed her eyes towards Jean, her smile completely forgotten and replaced with a seemingly annoyed frown.

"What?" She sharply replied.

"Are you- uh, smiling?" The whole squad turned to her but only found the scowl on her face; but nonetheless they are surprised to have one of their comrades witness her smile.

"I wasn't. I was thinking of ways to kill you- it was an evil grin of sorts." She narrowed her eyes even more to give Jean a warning. The bumbling fool that he is, he continued.

"No, I swear! It was a lovesick smile." Jean's face contorted to a look of pure confusion and surprise. The rest of the squad shamefully stared at her as well noting the pink tinge that was now present in her cheeks.

Of course the Corporal couldn't help but glance as well. And as if sensing her agony, he finally saved her.

"Quit your nosing, moron and eat." He scolded Jean with a cold stare pointed towards the fool and a smile across Mikasa's way.

It wasn't after Eren dropped his spoon and began stuttering like an idiot not unlike Jean when they have realized they've been discovered.

"Co-co-corporal! You're smiling!" Came the horrified exclamation of Eren. The idiot.

* * *

Mikasa squirmed in her seat as she tried to secretly ogle Levi. She couldn't blame herself really since in her mind this was his entire fault. The mere thought, scent, feel and taste of the man; she's pretty sure she's _permanently_ wet all the damn time.

Of course, with that thought she felt it overflowing through her pants now she swears it's going to leave a stain. And she's sure he won't be too happy about it.

She politely excused herself to retreat early in her room to relieve herself even for a little. She tried to hurriedly go to her room but a hand stopped her.

"What were you doing there?" The corporal's hushed strict voice made me _cream_ even more. She thinks to herself if one could possibly die for being too horny. She didn't contemplate the matter any further but instead wantonly pressed herself against Levi and tugging on his collar. "Gods, you smell so good, Heichou." She kissed him fervently just below his ears.

He wrapped her legs on his waist and hoisted her up by grabbing her ass. She continued her ministrations all the while he was trying to bring them to his room. Every time she would hit that soft spot on his neck he would award her with a light squeeze on her ass which she thoughtfully noted that it was insanely erotic.

"Open the door, I can't see with your hair all over me." He quietly demanded and she pulled out from his neck and opened the door. In return, he lightly nibbled on the base of her collarbone and plopped her on his clean bed.

He pulled down her pants and was pleasantly surprised when he was met with no undergarments.

"I don't bother wearing them anymore; you ripped two of them already this week. And besides, you like it that way." She huskily said as if reading his mind.

"No wonder you left a stain on the bench." He saw her blush against the soft light of the moon and he pumped two fingers in her and latched his mouth on her clothed breasts. "That and you're overflowing." He said and he resumed sucking on her breasts through her uniform shoving her jacket off with his other free hand.

He pumped in her faster as her moans grew loader and her breaths shorter, ultimately making him decide her shirt should be discarded. He ripped off her dress shirt in one swoop motion that made Mikasa mewl in annoyance and a little bit of pleasure.

"God, do you want me to stop wearing shirts too? That is the second on you've ruined." She moaned into their kiss. Levi having no regard for the shirt, quickly replied.

"That's fine as long as you don't leave my room." And he felt her squeezing his hand tightly and shouting his name in such abandon.

He let her catch her breath while stroking her breasts softly.

"Can I taste it?" Mikasa said. His confusion etched on his face. She grabbed his hand that was just inside her and sucked it with such vigor he almost came right there and then. _She will be the death of me._ The pondered as he pushed off his pants and underwear in one tug not bothering to rid of his shirt._ He wasn't that patient._

He didn't bother teasing her anymore and just entered her hard and fast with each pump as a punishment for simply being a big _tease._ "Faster… please..." She begged him while his fingers were still in her hot mouth. He simply growled in pure lust and grabbed her hips. He promises this time that once he's done with her she couldn't possibly walk around for at least a week. And that he did.

"Can I sleep here?" The sleepy voice of the girl beside him suddenly spoke, clearing the fog on his head.

"That's fine." Was all he said and he grabbed her from her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you, Corporal." Before he can even reply her snoring has interrupted him.

Nevertheless, he's sure he loves her too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I had this fic written for a while now but I had like 0 inspiration at the middle of it so if there are any inconsistencies let me know so that I can edit! Anyway, I just needed an excuse to write smut lol.

Please review and tell me what you think or even suggestions for the next chapter would be nice! Reviews makes my day brighter, I promise!

Anyhow, don't let me stop you... go ahead and indulge- hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: NO! I don't own anything...just the sad excuse of smut..

* * *

Chocolate

He was patiently waiting in his office sorting out some paperwork that Hanji dumped while he was away. He shuffled them and little sighs of displeasure would slip through his mouth. Levi had just arrived from a trip with Erwin and he wanted nothing more than to go to his room and _fucking_ curl up.

'_None of that,' _He thought. He still had to clean this up and-

_Knock knock._

'_Ah, there we are, just on time'. _Levi grabbed a small parcel from his drawers and looked up from his seat. They don't bother with pleasantries anymore, they've passed that in their relationship; so he wasn't all surprised when she _practically_ slammed her head into his and began kissing him senseless. She slides her way onto his lap and tried to loosen up his cravat. He pulled away from her, since he has more important matters to attend to; like giving this gift of his to her.

"Mikasa, wait. _Hmmm…_ Wait." She was on a roll though. She kept nipping on his sensitive flesh, biting, sucking and licking every inch of him exposed to her. His cravat was now recklessly lying on his desk amongst his other things so he grabbed her on her shoulders and pulled her away.

"I said wait. Do you even have patience?" He irritably said. Mikasa frowned and began to stand up to leave but Levi held her in place leaving no room for a little tantrum.

"I want to give you this." He handed the small wooden box towards her.

Mikasa eyed the package cautiously and peered at him through her hair. She tentatively received the package and let out a small moan when she felt Levi making small traces of circles on her inner thighs.

She swatted his hands away, but he kept them in place. "Why are you allowed to touch me when I'm not allowed to touch you?" She said. Levi didn't bother answering her and just nodded his head to indicate the package which is now in her hands.

She opened the lid.

"What's this, Levi?" She looked so cute and curious he couldn't help himself and let out a chuckle. She huffed in indignation and attempted to be freed from her position but he was still holding her in place.

"These are chocolates, they're a rare commodity. I thought you might like them. Go on, have a taste, my little spitfire." Her eyebrows weaved in annoyance and she took a small piece of _chocolate_ and darted her tongue out to give it a small lick. Her usual half-lidded eyes widened by a fraction when she had a taste of the treat. "Wow," She breathed and she placed the small piece in her mouth, swirled her tongue around it; letting it melt round the roof of her mouth. Mikasa let out a low moan when the sensation has sunk in. The chocolate tasted absolutely divine and the bittersweet taste has left her mouth in such ecstasy almost as if she's experiencing orgasm. The moan had a direct effect on the Corporal; she felt his excitement poking her on her inner thigh. Feeling naughty, Mikasa ground her crotch directly to his hardness that has caused them to groan with the mix of pleasure and frustration.

"You little minx, I thought you could keep your hands to yourself for at least five minutes. You're already teasing me." Levi was already breathless as Mikasa ground onto him once more.

"I haven't even touched you." She replied tartly.

Levi raised one of his eyebrows and looked pointedly at his cravat that was now on his desk. MIkasa frowned.

"Yeah, I suppose my cravat suddenly walked off on its own."

Mikasa growing even more aroused with Levi's sarcasm didn't bother replying instead pushed a piece of chocolate in his mouth while she took off his jacket. After being successful, his dress shirt met the same fate and was carelessly thrown as soon as it was pushed away from his shoulders.

"I know you're tired so let me take care of you." Mikasa hummed as she began to viciously tug on his belt and zipper. She didn't bother with any teasing; she swiftly pulled off his pants and undergarments freeing him with the constraints.

Her eyes widened and felt her mouth water with the sight of him ready and absolutely hard with pre cum oozing from the tip. She licked her lips in anticipation as she kneeled in front of him. She grabbed another piece of chocolate and she ran it along his length, his cock twitching with the sensation. She popped the chocolate in her mouth the same time she took him whole.

Levi growled in pleasure as he felt her warm mouth sucking him dry. The sight of her completely in control, dominating him even was enough to drive him over the edge but he wanted to make most of the moment so he held back. It was a hard feat, since she was now cupping his balls; her mouth is vibrating against his cock whenever she moaned with the taste of the chocolate. Her delicious lips spread around him, her tongue darting every once and again to lick him and she would give him a sexy smug smirk.

Mikasa was enjoying Levi losing his composure, he was now grinding into her mouth, his hands at the back of her head urging her to go faster. Suck harder. Lick more.

"I- _hah_- I'm coming, stop sucking." His strained voice said. She smiled in his erection, pulling out admiring her hard work. Flicking the head of his cock, she can see him squirm every time she did so.

"Then come."

She took him in her mouth again and sucked harder, using her hands to help her get him off faster, pumping furiously. Levi threw his head back, feeling so deliriously blissful. He couldn't hold it anymore and let himself ejaculate in her groaning as he did.

Not wanting to waste any of her precious Corporal's cum, she kept her mouth closed until he was done, licking the sides of her mouth when some of it were leaking.

She beamed at Levi feeling proud and happy that she gave him a blow job and licked him clean as well. Still feeling weak from the intense orgasm she gave him, he simply pulled her back to his lap again and rested his head on her breasts trying to regain his breath.

She fiddled with his hair, smelling it. She quite liked his smell and she terribly missed him so she indulged herself with a few more whiffs of his fresh musk. Still feeling giddy with her accomplishment she dragged him up to pull him onto his feet. "Come Levi, let's go to your room so you can rest. I know you're dead tired. I promise I won't try anything more." Mikasa dressed him and they headed to his room with Mikasa smiling ear to ear and Levi trailing slowly behind her with a stupid silly grin.

Jean was beyond bewildered when he saw the pair when they passed him in the halls. He wasn't aware that they had emotions, let alone having the ability to smile!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Here's another chapter for you guys, I was so happy with the response I got so here's a little treat for you. I hope you enjoy! I tried to give them more fluff rather than smut so I'm gauging how well I am with that so tell me what you think!

* * *

Mikasa headed to the mess hall to grab some breakfast before she heads to training. She didn't want to go on an empty stomach before she strains herself with too much exercise. She enters the mess hall; she grabs an ample amount of soup and a piece of bread. She spots Levi sitting alone and makes her beeline towards him, wanting to flirt with him a little. She sends him a sweet smile that was replied with an even sweeter one in return giving her his permission to sit beside him. She does so, quietly, careful not disturb him, she sits so close to him she can almost feel his pulse on her thighs; then again, whenever he's near it's her pulse she needs to worry about- it goes haywire every time. She attempted to eat in peace only to be interrupted by Eren, who was sitting just next to their table.

"Uh, Mikasa?" Eren said cautiously, giving her a pointed look as if expecting her to understand with just a look.

"What?" She asked, confused. She takes a small bite of her bread; she was curious but really hungry at the same time, though.

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" Eren looked like he was asking her the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't even notice that she should even sit with them. She shrugs.

"Do you have a problem with that, Jaeger?" Levi's voice interrupted her; it was low and cold- a bit of primal- almost like a growl. _God_ she likes it. What's wrong with her?

Eren quickly shook his head. "I was just wondering. That's all." He nervously explained. The other people in the mess hall had their eyes on them by now, trying to catch the conversation between them.

"She's my girlfriend; of course she would sit beside me." He explained nonchalantly as if it's natural and nothing is wrong with that, pointedly ignoring the sharp gasps of shock coming from the gossip mongers.

"Now get back to your food or I swear I will make you shovel horse shit for one week." His threat wasn't ignored and they got on about their food.

"Do you really have to be so blunt about it? Can you be more careful?" Mikasa hid her blush on her Corporal's shoulder, snuggling at the same time.

"You smeared chocolate on my dick the other day, and then suddenly you're shy?" Levi asked bemused. He fed her a piece of his bread opening his mouth slightly to indicate her she should do the same. She took it in her mouth then proceeded to bury her head even further into his arm.

"You are so tactless." She murmured. He looked as stoic as ever, but Mikasa noticed his lips twitch in his amusement.

"Besides, I couldn't care less what those dimwits think, I'd rather not hide the fact that you are mine now." He continued eating his soup and bread, keeping his deadpanned expression firmly in place. Mikasa squirmed in her seat, as Levi noticed; he couldn't hold back his smirk.

"You possessive ape." She scolded, she would've continued but she felt a hand press to her clothed crotch. She was torn between yanking his hand out to grinding herself closer to his hand. "If that's so bad, why are you already wet?" He whispered in her ear.

A loud throat clearing pulled them out of their moment. Levi surveyed the area, most of the squad we're beyond surprised right now; Jaeger looked like he was about to pass out from shock; the little shouta blonde boy looked ready to bolt any moment. It could be funny if only he had enough iotas to laugh at them.

"Levi, I don't think we should be dirty talking in public," Mikasa whispered in horror. She isn't sure with what's more shocking to the people- the fact that they're together or that they're flirting. They quickly finished their meals, Mikasa gave Levi a chaste kiss on the cheeks then practically tripped to get out of the room in embarrassment.

* * *

Training with Levi is always a mix of emotions for Mikasa. At one hand, it's quite erotic having his eyes trail over her figure but on the other hand it's irritating with the lewd stares the other recruits send on his way. It was simply distracting. She had almost blown off Jean's head with her jealousy that earned the attention of the Lance Corporal. Levi was either unaffected of this or simply unaware as he's barking insults at everyone, even his admirers.

"Mikasa, focus. Your form is much more refined now, that's good. But work on your focus. " Levi regarded her in his best unimpressed manner but Mikasa knew he was mentally stripping her. She just nodded her head in agreement.

"Of course she'll be given the pat in the back, she's screwing him!" One of the male recruits grumbled, unfortunately for him, Mikasa and Levi heard him and both seemed pissed off about it.

"Very well, why don't you spar with her? Let's see if you're up to her standards." Mikasa took the challenge breezily, posing her stance in an elegant manner. The boy scoffed and poised as well. It wasn't even 10 seconds and Mikasa already had him on the ground. She wordlessly dusted the imaginary dust on her shoulder and flashed him her cocky smile.

"Okay, take a break for 20 minutes, come back and work on your hand-to-hand combats." Levi dismissed them. He has to admit, seeing her flip over other men without even breaking a sweat turned him on so much that he had to get rid of the other brats to hide his erection. Not to mention, seeing her absolutely seething when she's jealous- it was sexy.

"Mikasa come here," Levi stopped her from walking away, joining the other members on their break. She looked at him in confusion. Nevertheless, she makes her way towards him, almost running when she spots his half-hard cock pushing his trousers. She sends him a wink and a sultry smile.

Levi doesn't react to her teasing, just gestures her to come closer when he's sure everyone was already inside the castle. When she was within arm's distance she was slammed against a tree and her lips were attacked mercilessly. She responds just as eager, biting, sucking, bruising Levi's lips to mark him. She threads her hands on his hair tugging him as close as possible.

"I'm sweaty, you don't like that" She pulled away from the kiss when he starts to unbutton the first two of her buttons. It didn't stop him though, sucking every inch of the milky flesh he's exposed to.

He ground his hips towards her, "Do you think my dick cares?" He murmured on the top of her breast, his hot breath caused her to moan in reply. He abandoned the thought of undressing her, instead, nipping at her neck, just below her ears- where she loves it the most. He sucks her flesh, greedily trying to bruise it; it's a possession kink- she knows.

She hums and breathes quietly, careful not to make too much sound since they're still outside, open to the eyes of anyone who will pass by.

"God Levi, we only have 20 minutes and we're outside."

"Mmmm, you're right." He said. He stopped his ministration on her neck and undid her belt, zipper and buttons. Pulled her pants down, up to her knees, just enough space for him. He did the same to himself. Neither had enough self-control to stop and think of their surroundings.

Levi flipped her to that she was facing the tree and she squeaked in surprise. He doesn't stop, though, instead entered her in one swift motion; she arched her back in pleasure. "Oh god, you horny little bastard. You didn't even take my clothes off." She moaned. Levi let her adjust to his cock, loving the way she would squeeze him in response, almost as if her muscles are telling him to move.

"We don't have time and you were so sexy when you're jealous." He replied simply as he pounded into her mindlessly. He was gripping her hips tightly creating light yellow bruises in its wake. He doesn't lighten his touch though; he knows Mikasa likes it rough and fast. He came with a groan inside her but didn't stop, he wanted her to have release as well.

She moans quite loudly, Levi having enough sense, pushed his hand in her mouth to stop her from mewling too loud. "Can you shut up; you don't want your brother watching you get fucked, do you?" Levi quickened his thrust and Mikasa was meeting him with every beat. She clenched around him, he knew she was close to coming. He pulled out of her pussy and mouth.

"You jerk, why did you stop?"

He didn't bother answering instead used his tongue in a better way. He sucked her clit and entered her with his fingers, tasting his cum dripping from her pussy. He didn't mind though, anything they share was insanely erotic for him to mind. He sucked and bit her bundle of nerves as she grinded her hips in tempo with his fingers as she came hard screaming his name in total abandon.

They try to catch their breaths, Mikasa sinking on to his lap when he sat down on the grass after he fixed their clothes. Mikasa drifted to sleep, dead tired from the intense training and even more intense sex she's experienced not noticing the other recruits making their way back. Levi having much more stamina than her carried her bridal style stopping in front of a group of girls. "I need to bring her upstairs, tell everyone to grab a partner and practice; I'll be back in right away." He didn't forget to kiss Mikasa's forehead in front of them though, as sort of pseudo-warning that he was hers.


End file.
